1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a storage medium storing a game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus executing a game process by operating a pointing device provided in association with a display portion, and a storage medium storing a game program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 1994-285257 [A63F 9/22, A63F 5/04] laid-open on Oct. 11, 1994. An electronic composite game apparatus of this prior art can be executed by selecting any one of a plurality of kinds of games, and according to the kind of the selected game, a switch displayed on a display operation plate provided with a touch panel is changed. Furthermore, only a switch required to be displayed in correspondence with progress of the selected game is sequentially generated on the display operation plate.
Another example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 1994-285259 [A63F 9/22] laid-open on Oct. 11, 1994. The liquid crystal controller of the other prior art is provided with a touch panel and a liquid crystal monitor on the controller main body, and is connected to a game machine main body to display operation information to be transmitted from the game machine main body on the liquid crystal monitor. The operation information is stored in a game cartridge loaded into the game machine main body, and therefore, it is possible to change the operation information according to a kind of the game similarly to the above-described prior art.
However, in the above-described both prior arts, the switch (operation information) to be displayed on liquid crystal screen depending on the kind or in correspondence with the game is merely changed in number and function, and an operation effective area and a display area of the switch are not changed on the basis of an operation state of the displayed switch. For example, the game controller is generally made for a right-handed player, and therefore, it is difficult to operate for a left-handed player. Furthermore, a position, a size, etc. of the switch that is operable for the player is different between respective players. Furthermore, it is impossible to set and modify the switch according to a way (habit) of operation, frequency of operation by the player.